


Cabin Life

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David helps Solve, M/M, Patrick is Mopey, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick gets mopey with the weather.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Cabin Life

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - The last time you were at a beach

Patrick had been mopey lately. David had tried to help cheer him up in a variety of ways -- most of which would work for some time, but then by the next day, Patrick would be the same again. He would wander the store looking restless, putz around the house moving things around and then moving them back again. David would actually find him staring out the window sometimes for no reason.

"Honey, why have you been so mopey lately? What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I think that it's the weather. It's just been rainy. Or way too humid. Or chilly. It's been an odd couple of weeks and I'm going crazy."

***

David walked in to the store at his normal time, but handed Patrick an insulated mug of tea instead of his normal Cafe cup. "What is this David? Upgrading our cups?" asked Patrick with a bit of a tease.

"No. I just thought that it would be nice to keep your tea warm while we drive to the cabin."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Right then, Stevie walked in. "Remember, you owe me two cases of wine that I will collect upon my departure Sunday afternoon. Best Wishes. You may leave."

David hastily responded with, "We said one case, you tsetse fly. And we'll leave in a moment. Warmest Regards."

Patrick looked confused and just tilted his head at David. David took his arm and pulled him into the backroom. "Grab your bag, We are leaving." Knowing that his husband doesn't often do things like this, Patrick just grabbed his bag and followed David to the car. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Yep. Our bags are in the trunk. The navigation is set. Ron and Kim lent us their cabin for the weekend. It's about two hours away and they said that it's gorgeous this time of year. I thought that you could use the time away to 'be one with nature' or whatever it is that you do," explained David the whole time smiling softly.

Patrick grabbed David's face with both hands and pressed a passionate kiss into his mouth. "David Rose. You continue to amaze me. You are such a good person."

"Patrick Brewer. I am nice. Say it. Now."

"We'll see how nice you are later, David," said Patrick has he winked and pulled the car onto the highway.


End file.
